


Under Darkening Skies

by SpiderKillerTrino



Series: Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [13]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, First Aid, First Kiss, Kiss scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderKillerTrino/pseuds/SpiderKillerTrino
Summary: The skies have been darkening early over Hyrule, and nine-year-old Malon is worried about it. When Link the fairy boy turns up injured at Lon-Lon Ranch one evening, Malon will finally get answers to what's going on...and maybe a little bit more.
Relationships: Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207004
Kudos: 5





	Under Darkening Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to fanfiction.net on Oct. 13, 2020.

Nine-year-old Malon had been wondering about the darkening skies for weeks.

She may have been young, but she’d been around long enough to know that the evenings were supposed to be  _ later _ in the summertime. But just a couple weeks ago, the skies over Lon-Lon Ranch had been darkening  _ far _ earlier than they should have been. The days were shorter, the sun strangely dimmer than normal. It just didn’t fit the rhythm of the seasons. Her father and Ingo had been increasingly on edge since the phenomenon had started, but they wouldn’t tell her why.

She was just exiting the stables this evening, finished with her chores for the day. Already she could see the early night fast approaching. It wasn’t even that long after dinner! Still, she supposed, it would be a good idea to come into her house for the night.

She had just turned towards the house when a frantic knocking at the ranch gate startled her, and a small, desperate-sounding voice clearly trying not to shout. She ran over to the gate and opened it slightly, just enough for a green blur to stagger quickly through and whisper, “Close it, quickly!” She had barely done so when the sounds of scratching came from the other side, holding her attention for a few moments, before she turned to the person who she’d let into the ranch. As soon as she did, she let out a small gasp of surprise.

It was Link, the fairy boy she’d met in Castle Town not long before the early nights started. She remembered seeing the golden-blond boy in his green tunic and cap and thinking he was  _ beyond _ cute. As well, he’d evidently helped her father out by waking him up from one of his naps, and they’d see the boy every few days, whether in Castle Town or here on the ranch. But this was different. They always saw him during the daytime; frankly, he shouldn’t have even been out this late, especially with the nights closing in early as they were. 

Another difference was the long, ugly-looking gash along his left forearm.

“Fairy Boy,” she half-whispered, “are you okay?”

Link grimaced. “Yeah,” he replied. “A stalchild just got my arm. It won’t kill me, but it sure does hurt.”

So that explained the scratching coming from outside the gate. It brought a very real sense of danger to these early nights, and, more importantly, a sense of urgency to get Link indoors. “Come on,” she said, grabbing his right hand, “Dad and I can fix it up.” And so she led him across the lawns to the little house she shared with her father.

Talon was surprised to see them burst in together. He immediately saw the condition of Link’s arm, and got up. “We’d better get some bandages on that, kid,” he stated, hurrying off to do just that. 

When he came back, Malon was holding her hand out. The message was clear: she wanted to be the one to bandage Link’s arm. So he handed his daughter the roll of gauze. Link was on their couch at this point, and she sat next to him, laying his injured arm across her lap as she began to wind the bandages around it.

Link had been right about one thing, she thought with relief. His wound wasn’t deep, and wouldn’t be anything more than an annoyance for a few days. But they obviously couldn’t let him leave after she’d finished bandaging him, perhaps not even until he’d fully recovered.

Talon broke the tense silence, asking, “What happened out there?”

Link looked briefly at Malon, then at her father, before he made his reply: “I was crossing Hyrule Field when the night came. I ran into some stalchildren and had to fight them off. One of them scratched up my arm.”

Talon started in surprise. “Stalchildren?” he wondered, “But those are just legends! How could they be appearing now?”

Link looked at him solemnly. “The same reason why it’s been getting dark so early. A couple weeks ago, the Gerudo king attacked the castle and took over Hyrule. He’s gotten his hands on some powerful magic, and he’s been using it to cause havoc everywhere.”

Malon felt as though she had ice in her veins upon hearing what was going on. The outside world had just gotten a lot scarier from Link’s words. Then she noticed something else. Link was not trembling, and his voice sounded more tired than afraid. “You’re trying to stop him, aren't you?” she inquired. 

Link nodded. “There’s no one else to do it,” he commented, and Malon’s heart broke for him. How could the task of stopping such a great evil fall on  _ his _ shoulders?

She quickly flung her arms around him, pulling him in as tightly to her as she could as her eyes began to water. “That’s not fair,” she whimpered. Link said nothing - what could one even say to that anyway? - as he slid his good arm around her, his fingers sifting gently through her long auburn locks.

Once again, the silence was broken by her father, whose face betrayed the deep sympathy he felt for the lad. “You’d best stay here on the ranch for a few days,” he said to Link. “An injury like that needs rest.” Link simply nodded to that.

Then Malon piped back up again, her voice quieter than normal: “Is it really that bad out there?” 

Link grimaced again. “Unfortunately,” he replied with a nod.

His response was followed by another question from his friend: “Can you stay with me tonight?”

Link hesitated, his gaze flicking up to Talon. The stocky man could easily discern the question behind that gaze. “That would be best,” he said. “We’ve not got an extra room. Besides, knowing how things are now, I think we’re both afraid. She’ll need the company tonight.” He didn’t mention how fond his daughter was of the boy; he’d probably find out in the next few minutes, he reasoned.

Link nodded in response to both of them. Malon managed a smile as she took his hand once again and led him up the stairs to her room. There was a candle burning on her nightstand giving the room a soft light as Malon changed into a nightgown and Link shed his boots, socks, baldric, cap, and belt. As they slipped into the bed together, Malon turned to blow the candle out, but hesitated. She looked back at her friend. “Fai...Link?” she asked, “Are you scared too?”

Link looked back at her. “A little,” he whispered.

Malon smiled sadly back. “Promise me you’ll be okay,” she said.

Link smiled softly. “I promise,” he replied. “And I promise I’ll defeat the bad guy too.”

The redhead’s smile got a bit brighter at that. One of her hands went over to cup his cheek, and her lips parted a bit as she leaned in slowly but suddenly. Link placed a hand on her back to steady himself as her kiss took him by surprise.

She kissed him several times on the lips, just like she’d seen the older couples in Castle Town doing, and she quickly felt him kissing back, though it was obvious he was a bit confused by her display of affection. As she finally pulled away, she looked him in the eyes and whispered, “So you won’t forget your promise.” Then she kissed him again, just once this time, but made it a long one. Then she finally turned and blew out the candle, throwing the room into darkness as she pulled the blankets up and snuggled contently up to Link.

Link, for his part, had been stunned by the sudden kisses from the girl, but as he felt her nuzzle into his neck, he couldn’t help but smile fondly back at her as they wrapped their arms around each other.

Needless to say, they both slept better than they had for weeks.


End file.
